Irrsinn genügt
by M9
Summary: Sinnloses Janeway ärgern... eigentlich eine Fortsetzung zum rosa Kaninchen... *g*


Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören natürlich wieder Paramount, aber ich mußte sie mir für das hier einfach ausleihen.

Sonstiges: Der Wahnsinn hat wieder zugeschlagen J . Dies ist eigentlich eine Fortsetzung zu meinem ‚Rosa Kaninchen', man muß die Story aber nicht unbedingt kennen, um diese hier zu verstehen. Ich war einfach noch ein wenig in meiner ‚Ärgern wir Janeway noch etwas'-Stimmung.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Irrsinn genügt

Captain Janeway stand in ihrer Kabine vor dem Spiegel. Es war kurz vor Dienstantritt und sie wollte eigentlich nur nochmal den Sitz ihrer Haare überprüfen, als sie entsetzt feststellte, daß sie total übernächtigt und zerknittert aussah. Um wenigstens einigermaßen frisch zu wirken beschloß sie bei Neelix noch schnell einen kräftigen Kaffee zu nehmen und sich dabei gleich über den neuesten Fortgang der Feierlichkeiten, die seit zwei Tagen auf ihrem Schiff tobten, informieren zu lassen. Vielleicht würde das auch gegen ihren leichten Kater helfen.

Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift zog sie ein letztes Mal – zumindest dachte sie das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch – ihre Uniform zurecht, als sie von einem Crewman regelrecht überrannt wurde.

Beide purzelten über den Boden des Ganges, bis der Schwung des Falls genug abgebremst war, damit die zwei wieder zum Stillstand kamen.

Der Captain lag halb unter ihrem Mannschaftsmitglied begraben und wollte schon ein Donnerwetter wegen dessen Unachtsamkeit loslassen, als sie sah, wer sie da umgerannt hatte. Sie blickte genau in das Gesicht eines großen weißen Kaninchens. Bevor sie reagieren konnte zog dieses auch noch eine alte Uhrkette aus dem Fell und rief, nach einem Blick auf die am Ende der Uhrkette befindlichen Uhr, „Zu spät, zu spät..." sprang schnell auf, entschuldigte sich beim Captain und rannte den Korridor entlang.

Janeway sah dem ‚Tierchen' noch kurz nach und schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Den Gedanken an eine ‚Captain im Wunderland' Geschichte lies sie aber fallen, als ihr wieder einfiel, was sie ihrer Mannschaft am Abend zuvor versprochen hatte: „Jeder der möchte darf verkleidet zum Dienst erscheinen, wenn es die Arbeit nicht behindert!". Sie hätte wohl doch nicht soviel von Neelix' neuer Getränkemischung namens Quoz, die er aus Mangel an Replikatorenergie hergestellt hatte, probieren sollen.

Mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln stand sie auf, zog ihre Uniform wieder glatt und setzte den Weg zum Turbolift fort. Dort angekommen öffnete sich auch sogleich eine Kabine und sie wollte schon eintreten, als sie abrupt zurückprallte. 

Die Szene die sich ihr bot lies ihren Unterkiefer im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nach unten klappen: In der Liftkabine stand, auf der rechten Seite, ein dicker bärtiger Mann, mit einer Pfeife im Mund und gekleidet, wie es für Hafenarbeiter im 20.Jahrhundert üblich gewesen war und stritt mit einem Seemann, der einige Köpfe kleiner war und eine mittelalterliche Dose in der Hand hielt, auf der mit viel Phantasie das Wort Spinat zu entziffern war.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung bemerkten die beiden ihren Captain nicht einmal und Janeway trat zurück, um auf den nächsten Lift zu warten, da sie nicht sehr darauf erpicht war in den Streit mit hineingezogen zu werden.

Im Casino angekommen stellte Kathrin Janeway fest, daß sie Neelix unbedingt verbieten mußte weiterhin dieses neue Getränk auszuschenken. Ihre Crew sah nämlich nicht wie eine Sternenflottencrew aus, sondern mehr wie eine Gruppe von Landstreichern. Außerdem tanzten einige auf den Tischen und in der ihr gegenüberliegenden Ecke glaubte sie zu erkennen, wie etwas von Neelix' Leolawurzel-Eintopf durch die Luft flog und im Gesicht einer, inzwischen mehr nach Gewitterhexe aussehenden, Fee landete.

Von heftigem Kaffeedurst überkommen beschloß sie, daß das Problem mit der Essenschlacht in Neelix' Ressort fiel. Dann ging sie zur Theke, um sich endlich ihr Frühstücksgetränk zu holen und ein wenig mit dem Schiffskoch zu plaudern. Da dieser allerdings nicht auf seinem Posten war mußte sie sich ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee selbst einschenken.

Mit der vollen Tasse in der Hand sah sie sich nun nach ihrem Koch um und bekam gerade noch mit, wie dieser Kochlöffelschwingend und laut schimpfend hinter einer Gruppe herrannte, die ein großes Faß vor sich herschiebend den Raum verlies. Ihre Verwunderung über diesen Tag stieg noch mehr.

Kurze Zeit später kam Neelix mit hängenden Schultern zurück und der Captain fragte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht: „Na Neelix, hat ihnen ihr tolles Quoz ein paar verrückte Streiche eingebracht?" Dann schaltete sie sofort wieder auf besorgte Anführerin um und beantragte: „Sie sollten wirklich aufhören die Crew mit diesem Zeug zu versorgen." Sie zeigte auf die ausgelassene Meute um sie herum. „Sie sehen ja, was sie damit anrichten."

Neelix zuckte nur zerknirscht mit den Schulten, steckte den Kochlöffel wieder an seinen Platz zurück in den Leolawurzel-Eintopf und unterbreitete Janeway eine beruhigende Neuigkeit. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Gerade haben mir ein paar Cowboys das letzte Faß Quoz entführt. Wenn das leer ist habe selbst ich keine Vorräte, geschweigedenn Zutaten mehr davon."

Kichernd meinte sie nur, „Na, wenn das so ist, haben sie sicher auch keine Probleme mehr diese Chaoten hier wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen." und verabschiedete sich in Richtung Brücke.

Ohne weitere Ablenkungen erreichte der Captain wenig später ihren geliebten Stuhl auf der Brücke und lies sich aufatmend hineinfallen. Sie nickte dem jungen Fähnrich, der momentan am Steuer saß kurz zu und befahl Harry Kim, der hinter seiner Konsole stand „Stellen sie bitte eine Verbindung zum Doctor her!"

Als nach zwei Minuten immer noch kein Doctor auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war drehte sie sich nach hinten, um nach ihrem Kommunikationsoffizier zu sehen und nochmals an den Befehl zu erinnern. Dieser reagierte jedoch immer noch nicht und so verlies sie ihren bequemen Sitzplatz und stieg zu seiner Konsole hoch.

Oben angekommen registrierte sie, daß Harry die Augen halb geschlossen hatte und schon gefährlich schwankte. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern, um ihn zu schütteln. Verschlafen wehrte er sich gegen ihren festen Griff, bis er wach genug war seinen Captain zu erkennen. Ertappt blickte er nach unten und entschuldigte sich für sein Einnicken. 

Captain Janeway lächelte jedoch nur freundlich und zog ihren Offizier etwas auf. „Sie haben wohl etwas zuviel gefeiert heute Nacht..." ihr Lächeln wurde zum zynischen Grinsen, bis Harry ihr verschlafen erklärte, daß ‚zuviel gefeiert' noch eine starke Untertreibung wäre. „Ich habe praktisch überhaupt nicht geschlafen seit vorgestern früh."

Streng die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehend befahl Janeway nun, „Also unter den Umständen, die momentan auf diesem Schiff herrschen will ich das nochmal durchgehen lassen. Aber jetzt holen sie mir erst mal den Doctor auf den Bildschirm und wenn sie jemand finden, der fit genug ist ihren Dienst zu übernehmen verschwinden sie in ihre Kabine und holen etwas Schlaf nach.....Ist das klar?"

Der Fähnrich nickte nur zerknirscht und stellte eine Bildschirmverbindung zum Schiffsarzt her, bevor er sich der Ersatzmannsuche widmete.

Captain Janeway überlies Harry seiner Aufgabe um sich dem Doctor zuzuwenden, dessen wütendes Gesicht gerade auf dem hinteren Bildschirm erschienen war.

„Was ist denn mit ihnen los?" erkundigte sich Kathrin Janeway besorgt. Schließlich geschah es nicht oft und vor allem nicht ohne guten Grund, daß das MHN die Geduld verlor.

„Bei mir sind gerade die Verrückten eingetroffen und spielen an meiner Holomatrix herum..."

Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte sah der Captain als Beweis, wie seine Nase immer größer und dicker wurde und schließlich in Form eines großen roten Balles das Wachstum stoppte. Während nun auch noch seine Haare anfingen zu wachsen erklärte ihm der Captain, warum sie anrief. „Genau diese ‚Verrückten', wie sie sich ausdrücken sind das Problem. Neelix' Gebräu scheint die gleiche Wirkung wie Alkohol zu haben, und da die Mannschaft keinen echten Alkohol gewöhnt ist, steigt er ihnen jetzt zu Kopf. Außerdem scheint die Wirkung ungewöhnlich lange anzuhalten." Die wachsenden Haare waren inzwischen voller geworden und hatten eine grünliche Färbung angenommen, als aus dem Hintergrund der Krankenstation Tom Paris Lachen zu vernehmen war und eine kindisch kichernde Seven of Nine beantragte, „...nicht grün, da sieht er aus wie ein Giftzwerg....rot rot rot..."

Der Doctor rollte mit den Augen und brüllte rückwärts gewandt „B'elanna, lassen sie endlich ihre Finger von den Geräten...." dann wandte er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und fragte genervt, „Und was ist nun ihr Problem bei dieser Sache?"

„Nunja,..." erklärte sie ihm daraufhin „...hätten sie vielleicht ein Mittel dagegen? Wir sollten zumindest eine einsatzfähige Notcrew an Bord haben und nicht lauter überdrehte, betrunkene oder verkaterte Mannschaftsmitglieder...."

Tief Luft holend wollte der Doctor gerade antworten, als ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging und eine alte Bekannte auf dem Frontbildschirm erschien.

Die Borgkönigin.

Genervt drehte sich der Captain nach vorne und schnauzte diese an: „Was wollen denn sie schon wieder?"

Mit zuckersüßem Lächeln meinte das Oberhaupt der Borg nur. „Ach Captain, können sie sich das nicht denken? So ganz das Übliche eben..." sie lachte laut vor Freude „...Wir werden sie assimilieren...Widerstand ist zwecklos!" Nach einer kurzen Pause in der sie die Freude über ihre Eröffnung genoß fuhr sie fort. „Ich wollte es ihnen aufgrund unserer alten Feindschaft nur persönlich mitteilen....und ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie erfahren, daß das Kollektiv sie nun doch erwischt hat."

„Ach, und sie glauben, wir lassen uns das einfach so von ihnen gefallen?" fragte Janeway gelangweilt. Gerade dachte sie sarkastisch werdend darüber nach, daß ihr diese Borg neben der aus dem Häuschen geratenen Mannschaft ja wirklich noch zu ihrem Glück gefehlt hatten, als die Situation noch skurriler wurde.

Der Turbolift öffnete sich und herausgesprungen kam der als rosa Kaninchen verkleidete Crewman, der das Unheil vor zwei Tagen sozusagen angekündigt hatte. Hinter ihm jagte der immer noch als Indianerhäupling verkleidete, nun aber etwas gerupft aussehende, Chakotay her und stimmte lautes Kriegsgeheul an.

Kathrin Janeway schlug sich gestreßt gegen die Stirn und stützte sich am Brückengeländer ab, über das just in diesem Moment auch noch das rosa Kaninchen purzelte, da es bei der Flucht etwas zuviel Schwung eingesetzt hatte.

Als nun auch noch der wildgewordene Indianer ein Lasso von der Schulter riß und es auf den am Boden herumstrampelnden Hüpfer warf platzte Kathrin Janeway nun doch der Kragen.

Sie schrie ihren ersten Offizier laut an „Chakotay, reißen sie sich zusammen." Dann schüttelte sie Harry Kim wach, der wieder von Müdigkeit übermannt worden war und quer über seine Konsole gesunken dalag. „Sehen sie zu, daß sie ins Bett kommen, ich kümmere mich selbst um einen Ersatz für sie." Immer noch in Fahrt drehte sie sich weiter, um den Doctor anzuschnauben. „Stellen sie sofort ein Gegenmittel her." Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Nummer Eins fuhr sie fort, „Ich schicke ihnen gleich die ersten Patienten." Sie drehte sich mit Schwung weiter um und winkte Chakotay und das Kaninchen zum Lift.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Borgkönigin zu. „Und sie..." sie holte nochmal tief Luft und erklärte dann mit erhobener Stimme: „...sie werden jetzt ihre Beine in die Hand nehmen UND UNS ENDLICH IN RUHE LASSEN!!" die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geschrien und daher mußte sie beim Beobachten der Borgkönigin tief Luft holen.

Diese sah vom grimmig entschlossenen Gesicht ihrer Gegnerin auf die Gruppe der beiden Verkleideten und den erschöpften Harry Kim, die gerade von der Brücke schlichen. Dann schweifte ihr Blick über den Bildschirm mit dem Clownsgesicht, das als Doctor angesprochen worden war und gelangte am Ende wieder zurück zu den bebenden Nasenflügeln von Captain Janeway. Wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt stieß sie kurz die angehaltene Luft aus und verkündete hochnäsig, „Für dieses Mal haben sie Glück gehabt.....eine von Viren befallene Mannschaft können wir nicht brauchen. Wir melden uns wieder!"

Damit wurde der Bildschirm dunkel und der Borgkubus beschleunigte schnell auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

Etwas verdutzt sah der Captain dem Schiff nach. Dann riß sie sich zusammen und bewegte sich wieder auf ihren Captainsessel zu, setzte sich und atmete erleichtert auf.

Sie fing an ihre Mannschaft wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der Doctor suchte wegen des Quoz ein Gegenmittel und die ganze verrückte Situation hatte sogar noch dazu geführt, daß die Borg sie für ‚zu irre' zum assimilieren hielten.

Sie zog wieder einmal ihre Uniform zurecht und überlegte, ob sie dieses Wundermittel dem Sternenflottenkommando mitteilen sollte, beschloß dann aber diese Episode wohl doch lieber für sich zu behalten.

Dann lehnte sie sich – zum erstenmal an diesem Morgen – entspannt zurück und lachte still in sich hinein. Das war schon eine wahnwitzige Idee: Irrsinn gegen Borg.

Ende


End file.
